


When Predator Becomes Prey

by JUMINCENTRE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Han Jumin, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Han Jumin Smut, Jumin sub, Masturbation, Smut, Soft Han Jumin, Submissive Jumin, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dom reader, dominant mc, soft Jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMINCENTRE/pseuds/JUMINCENTRE
Summary: Jumin finds himself alone with MC one night. Unsure of this new experience, he lets her take the reins.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	When Predator Becomes Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever erotic work. Plz give me some feedback :D

_SILENCE_ overcame Jumin’s apartment. Only the faint, subtle sound of his television lingered, serving as a distraction for not only himself but his thoughts.

” _Here’s looking at you, kid.”_

The passion of the movie almost moved the female to tears, her brilliant eyes softly glistening against the classic film’s noir light. It was entirely much too dark in his luxurious apartment, because _she herself_ said she only likes watching films when the atmosphere was dark. So Jumin agreed. Only the pale moonlight and _Casablanca_ was illuminating his home.

What seemed to be usually rather spacious was now suffocatingly cramped. Almost too close, like he had to labor out a breath, in and out, in and out... She was beside him, laid out gorgeously on his couch that only Elizabeth and him shared, her hair sprawled out against one of the Egyptian cotton pillows given to him on a business trip.

Her legs delicately spread, Jumin wouldn’t dare to stare at her so openly exposed. She was vulnerable to him, like a meek animal, innocently grazing. To him, it was rather beautiful. Intoxicatingly perfect, a woman laid out on a couch. His mind ran, wildly thinking about scenarios he wouldn’t even know how to initiate if it came to it, really. All that was left was his thoughts when the movie finished.

“How’d you like it?” The woman asked, sitting up to properly converse with him. Jumin looked to her side, a small smile forming on his lips.

“ _Casablanca_ is a classic. You have wonderful taste.”

Then it was her turn to smile. A lovely, feminine smile. Her eyes half lidded, forming pretty little half-moons, her head tilts upward, showing complete openness. How she was so comfortable with him, yet his mind was ravaging with funny ideas? He wouldn’t dream of making her uncomfortable.

Never. Not in a million years. He’d feel shame on himself for doing so. How a loving girl like her would be taken for granted. He’d only do so if she said so. That was the only way he’d feel completely at ease.

He hid his growing boner with a pillow and listened her sweet voice. His eyes occasionally flickered to her cleavage, two tender soft hills with gorgeous roundness, scolding his own self for looking. He’d only do something if she said so. It was just that simple.

“I love _Casablanca_. It’s so romantic. How about that, Jumin? Would you do the same for me?” She hopelessly asked, her eyes wide and bright and filled with love and admiration. Jumin couldn’t help but smile, how couldn’t he? His thoughts, tainted or not, were filled with her. He kept it in his best interest to love her, nurture her, and guide her, because she would do the same.

“Of course I would.” He responded simply. Sweet, loving, girl. She was there for him throughout life’s burdens. Nobody would be as supportive as she was. Not a single person in the world would understand like she did.

The female smiled, leaning forward to place a soft and delicate kiss on his lips. “Good. I knew you’d say that. Although, I’d never leave you for any other man, Jumin.”

“I know you won’t.” He whispered back, returning the kiss.

She was then whispering sweet nothings that made his entire world close to his ear, his head growing feverish. He gently placed his hands on her waist, as he wrapped himself up in her little finger. How he loved to be drenched with her and only her. How he loved her so.

“What should we do, Jumin?” She asked with intent, staring into his grey eyes. She watched his pupils shake, immediately mouthing a grin. “You’re nervous. It’s cute how you’re nervous.”

Jumin said nothing, instead wanting another kiss of hers. The two shared a heated passion, entangling themselves in each other’s embrace. Their lips never seeming to part, the taste of mint and honey lingered. It was the lip balm that she has bought for the both of them, a cute little green-blue stick that had the faces of cats on them. The couple were both rather fond of cats, with their soft fur and adorable big eyes. Jumin was so occupied with the taste of her that he hadn’t realized that she was straddling him, pressing her body against his.

“What should we do, Jumin?” She repeated seductively, running her fingers through his black hair. “We’re all alone...” —she threw the pillow that revealed his throbbing boner to the side— “and I want you.”

“I want you too.” He grunted. His hands roamed wildly, like a teen-age boy, as the heat of her thighs, her hips and chest washed over him, he became so fucking hot that he couldn’t stand it anymore. It was almost unreal, the feeling of it gave him knots in his stomach. He pulled her closer to him, grabbing her ass and lifting up her hips.

“I didn’t expect this.” She whispered with a teasing smirk as she positioned herself onto his bulge. Jumin’s lips parted and out came a soft moan, to her surprise.

“I like those noises.” She said, rocking her hips against him slowly and teasing him like crazy. He tried to grab onto her hips, desperate to push her down onto him just a little harder. Just a little more harder, those words echoed like mad throughout his dirty mind.

Jumin’s breathing got heavier, the friction between the cloth of her shorts and his nighttime trousers were perfect. The silk rubbed around him amazingly, giving him a sweet sensation he simply couldn’t describe. He’d dreamed sexually of her ever since they first met, but he didn’t expect it like this. For her to be so sinfully playful. So dirty, yet, he loved it. He loved this side of her. “Come on...” Jumin almost begged, shoving her folds deeper into his bulge. The female pulled on Jumin’s hair and he instantly threw his head back, which oddly enough provided even more sexual stimulation.

She began to whimper, which drove him insane, using Jumin’s broad shoulders to thrust herself upward against his throbbing, needy, dick. How good dry humping felt, especially coming from her soft, delicate body. Her arms draped around his neck, rocking her hips faster and deeper into him. “Moan more for me.” She spoke in a breathless voice, and Jumin couldn’t take it any longer.

It felt like his head was going to explode from sheer pleasure, his thoughts hazy and he could only think about the satisfaction she was giving him. Jumin wanted her to go deeper, pressing her wet vagina against his tight dick, giving in and moaning out a sweet “Please.” So she did, rocking more rapidly and urgently.

She had sent him to his climax, where he let out a clear, crisp groan, then a shudder, taking his hands and gently rubbing over her sweet ass as almost a thank you. “God... you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.” Jumin sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

“We’re not done yet,” The female said in between kisses, her lips traveling down to his jaw. “I want you to feel completely pleasured by my body our first time. I want you to know that you’re mine and only mine. I want you to give yourself to me, Jumin.”

Jumin tried not to shiver when she began planting sweet little suckles on his neck. “You already have all of me.” He told her, throwing his arms around her body. How he loved to feel the warmth of her body against his. Jumin moaned weakly when she began rubbing around his damp crotch with her palm. He grit his teeth and huffed sexy pants, watching her tease him as he twitched a little.

He needed to ravish her so badly, wanting to feel her touch, wanting to feel her insides cave in tightly against his wanting dick that longed so fervently for her. But—he simply didn’t. He enjoyed being under her, contrary to all his thoughts. He enjoyed having her in control, engulfed in everything that was her. The rock of her hips, the touch of her palm, her soft lips sucking erotically on his poor sensitive neck, and the wonderful sweet nothings. Jumin loved to hear her whisper about how much he loved and wanted him. It turned him on more than anything.

He found himself to be in a position where he just didn’t want to ravage her like his dreams depicted, animalistically fucking her until she cried his name over and over. Couldn’t, was a better way to put it.He was too intoxicated by her that he’d do anything to her bidding. 

“Can I undress you?” The female asked, sexy words of consent let him know that she always kept him in best interest as well. It felt amazing to know that he had finally found a woman that truly loved him, showering him with the love and affection he’d been craving for and showering him with sexual gratification that made him shudder in an instant, making him tremble and submit. 

“Of course.” He gently whispered, lust-riddenly watching as her small hands unbuttoned him. She delicately slid the silk night shirt off of his body, revealing Jumin’s pale, creamy skin-colored chest and not a trace of muscle. She smiled to herself, she wasn’t expecting for him to be ripped, anyway. Jumin was a busy man, occupied with running his father’s company afloat.

The female crouched down onto the floor and pulled off his silk trousers and underwear, massaging the inner of his thighs with two hands. Jumin let out a breathy little moan, subconsciously rocking his hips forward at her touch. The female chuckled, his cheeks dusted red from embarrassment.

She continued to rub his legs, stomach, and chest, but his poor throbbing dick was left needing and untouched. He swallowed, watching her gracefully lift herself up and begin to discard her clothing. Jumin stared with desire when she tugged her skimpy little tank-top over her arms and shoulders, only to reveal she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Jumin couldn’t help but naughtily think that she had planned for them to make love tonight, being ready as possible to toy with him as much as she liked. 

She slid off her soaked panties and threw them, her body fully naked for Jumin and his eyes to see. He bit on his bottom lip, his mind becoming hazy again. His hard, pulsating dick almost hurt, starting to touch himself in front of her. “You’re so beautiful,” Jumin said, practically eye-fucking her with gray sultry eyes. She was gorgeous, her body shimmering and sparkling in the moonlight’s glow.

She straddled him and guided his large hands around the swell of her breasts, Jumin anxiously using his thumbs that brushed against those small nubs. He groped her breasts and she softly cried, leaning into his touch. The heat between them was electric, sweet loving moans filling the penthouse as he began to amorously fuck her. 

She squirmed on top of him, feeling his long dick stroke back and forth inside her wet pussy. She was dripping with lust, bucking her hips in pleasure as she intently gazed at Jumin coming undone right in front of her eyes. She sucked on his fingers, Jumin staring with eyes for saucers. “Fuck.” He cursed, picking up his pace.

She interlocked her hands with his so he could give her support, the pair letting out dirty noises that he was sure those bodyguards could hear. She was perfect, Jumin watching how she gorgeously twisted her brows and slightly opened her mouth. The subtle arching of her back, the misty glow of her tired body and her hips swaying and rocking up and down in variation.

Her walls clenched when Jumin got intense, tenderly moaning out her name with heavy sex-dripping eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” Jumin told her, feeling her warm tightness hugging his dick and enveloping him. She was fucking him faster and faster, Jumin feeling a tingle in his stomach and a hot rush throughout his body. She looked down at him, almost like an empress staring down at a subject with pity and mercy, a Cheshire Cat-like smirk forming on her lips. “You’re so sexy when you’re about to cum.” She said with her eyes dark and hooded, showing off her most sinful expressions for his viewing pleasure.

Jumin could hardly contain himself, needily shuddering out loud moans calling out her name. Jumin was reaching his climax. He sat upright and pulled the female’s body in his arms, cock about to burst inside of her. She arched her back, throwing her head down and Jumin’s eyes rolled in sheer pleasure. She found herself mewling out Jumin’s name when he roughly hit her G-spot over and over again. “Jumin!” She cried, Jumin gritting his teeth and slamming right into her until they both finally reached their climax.

She immediately fell into the comfort of his arms, Jumin taking her into a deep, sweaty embrace. He felt her climax drip all over his penis, her hot cream oozed down his shaft as they both panted for a bit, trying to catch their breath. Their bodies came undone and Jumin unexpectedly let out a rare, gorgeous laugh that was music to the ears. “What’s the matter?” She asked coyly with that same lovely, feminine smile from before. 

_She_ was no meek animal innocently grazing.


End file.
